Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus includes a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image on an image carrier to make a toner image. A developer is housed in a developer container to be supplied to the developing device from the developer container.
There is proposed a developer-circulation-stirring device that includes a spiral roll conveying toner inside a developing container. A shaft of the spiral roll passes through a partition wall formed at the center in an axial direction of the developing container. Both the end portions of the shaft are rotatably supported by a pair of sidewalls of the developing container. The partition wall is located to divide a conveyance path of toner to right and left.